Loneliness
by Contestshipper16
Summary: May feels lonely but will someone brighten her day? This was inspired by 'I'll Break Your Heart'. Hope you all like it! :) ANICA OUT LATESSSSSS!


**Me: Hey, guys! So, I haven't posted for a long while and I felt like writing something. My next Multi-Chapter story will take a while more to be uploaded, sorry, I'm catching up with something so, I have to take a while before I can take responsibility for a Multi-Chapter Story. Anyway, here's a one-shot!**

**It was inspired by I'll Break Your Heart current story called 'It Must Be Love' go check it out if you haven't read it! :D**

**May: ANICA DOES NOT OWN POKEMON!**

**Me: STORY START!**

* * *

The fall leaves fell on the floor before being crunch under the foot of a brunette-haired girl with bright sapphire eyes.

"Ah! What a nice day!" The brunette girl, known as May, exclaimed as she looked around the city's shops.

May has been traveling alone in the Jotho Region, joining contests here and there. She was now in Blackthorn City, waiting for a contest that was coming up soon.

Al thought traveling alone was a new experience to her, she felt lonely. Even thought her Pokémon were with her she felt the need of a human companion, someone she could talk to whenever she was bored, have fun with, and to be with her through her though time.

The loneliness was something she didn't like, she felt as if she had no one and that feeling had been nagging at her since she separated from Ash, Brock and Max. Leaving her to try traveling and dealing with it.

This morning after doing her daily routine she decided to take a walk to keep her mind occupied. May wanted to do some shopping to pass time but every time she saw something in the stores, she was reminded of her friends bringing a sad frown on her face.

Shaking it off, she entered the store to buy new potions, pokeball and other stuff she would need during her travels.

"Well, look if it isn't June," A familiar voice teased and May didn't need to turn around to identify the owner of the voice.

May turned around shock, even thought she knew who it was, she was surprised to find him here. "Drew?"

"The one and only," He teased again with a small smile as he looked at his long time rival.

May rolled her eyes at him, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm going to the next town to practice for the upcoming contest, that will take place in three weeks," Drew explained and May nodded. "What about you?"

"I'm competing in this contest, I'm going to win my fourth ribbon!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"If you win, which may probably not happen," Drew teased and May just pouted but ignored the comment knowing that he was just messing with her. After two years of knowing each other May had gotten used to Drew's personality and all thought she got mad at him, she liked to stick with him.

"Anyway, shouldn't you be getting to the Pokémon Center to register in the contest?" Drew asked raising and eyebrow at her.

"For your information I already registered," May said in a proud voice.

"Oh, really? First time you didn't register at the last-minute, huh," Drew replied in a light mocking tone.

"Ha-ha, very funny Drew. If you excuse me I'm going to go buy some stuff, later," May said walking past him to get to the potion sections of the store.

Drew watched her go suspiciously, he saw that May wasn't acting like her usual self and he wanted to know what was bothering her.

As May look through the ranks, Drew started to walk towards her tagging along, with out May noticing because she was focusing on which potion to buy.

Picking up the potions May continued through the store buying the supplies needed. After paying for them she walked to the park in deep thoughts about her journeys with her friends making her sad for leaving them to travel alone.

Drew continued following May, not knowing why she hadn't seen him until she sat down in a bench on the park and he noticed how deep in thought she was. Not wanting to bother her, he sat down quietly next to her.

Soon, May started talking to her self still in deep thought.

"Maybe I can call them to see if we can travel together again," May whispered to her self which made Drew wonder what she was talking about.

"I don't like being alone anymore, maybe if I call them we could..." May's voice became quieter every second and it finally clicked on Drew. May didn't act the way she did because she was feeling lonely and it was bothering her.

"May?" Drew called trying to get her attention, May blinked coming back to earth and jumped when she saw Drew sitting net to her.

"Drew? What are you doing here? I thought you left!" May exclaimed shocked. Drew dismissed the question and looked at her seriously making May confused.

"May, you're not alone," Drew whisper and May's eyes widen as she came to the conclusion that she was talking to her self out loud and Drew heard her.

Dropping her gaze to the floor May mumbled something but Drew didn't hear.

"Huh?" Drew asked raising an eyebrow at the brunette before him.

"I said: 'I know, I have my Pokémon'," May mumbled again a bit louder this time.

"That's not what I meant, May," He said taking hold of her hands and giving them a light squeeze, making May blush and bring her gaze to him briefly before dropping it back to the floor again.

"T-Then what did you mean?" May questioned softly looking at him with innocent eyes.

Drew gulped and looked anywhere but May, "I meant that, you're not alone because you have me," he whispered not daring to look at her.

May's eyes widen and for the first time since she started traveling alone, she smiled a real smile as a blush covered her face.

It was starting to get dark out and they both noticed.

Drew stood up and gave May a look before saying, "You're never alone May," and giving her a small but sweet kiss on the lips before walking away with a blush on his face and racing his hand as a far well. "See ya, later May!"

May stared at his back in surprise and shock before the smile she had before came back to her face with a lovely blush.

Once he was out of eye site, May looked at the sky and saw a flower falling, spreading her hands out May caught it. Looking at the flower which was a red rose May heard Drew's words echo in her head. With that though on her head May didn't feel as lonely as before. Picking her self up, she went back to the Pokémon Center.

_'You're not alone because you have me.' _

* * *

**Okay, so I had the idea of this based on 'I'll Break Your Heart's Story' and I also wanted to give out a message, let's see if you can guess it! Thought it's pretty obvious. (^ - ^') Anyway, hope you all liked the One-Shot! (^ - ^)**

**May:Please Review!**

**~*REVIEW*~**


End file.
